1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device that causes a disturbing effect on rodents, and more particularly to a device of this character which creates sonic waves and physical vibrations that are transferred into the surface and subsurface ground areas of the inhabiting animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling the invasion of rodents, especially the burrowing type that live under the surface of the ground.
Many types of devices have been used for the control of these animals. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they are often complicated to operate and/or expensive to maintain. Most devices employed in rodent control have generally been found in two areas--one being chemical with the use of dangerous poisons and the other being mechanical with the use of hazardous traps in various arrangements.
An additional method is now being employed which relates to electrical devices or electronic-control units. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,746 to Joseph R. Dye, this device being designed as an electronic eradicating device used to destroy underground rodents such as gophers in their burrows. This unit employs the use of a high voltage to flow through the rodents bodies at a set time, using the earth as an electrical ground. This patent--like many others--is on a one-to-one basis. That is, each individual rodent must contact the device, and thus it must be constantly changed from one location to another.
Other known prior-art devices are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,581; No. 2,805,067; No. 3,058,250 and No. 3,827,176. These patents generally disclose devices that kill the rodents; whereas the applicant's device does not kill the animals, but rather causes them to evacuate in large numbers from very large areas such as, for instance, farm acreage that is very often infested with various types of rodents which create enormous amounts of yearly damage to crops. Thus, the applicant's device is designed to rid large areas at one time, rather than on a one-to-one basis as with the known art disclosed.